A Mother's Love
by Fantasy-Escapism
Summary: Knowing you've lost someone before you've found them is the hardest thing to cope with.
1. Chapter 1

_How do you deal with the knowledge, from when you are just fourteen years old, that one day you will lose your daughter forever?_

_How do you go through life, knowing that the time you will have with her is limited? Because years before she was born, you already knew her story? The story of how you lost her?_

_Now I understand why the Doctor never tells you what will happen in your own future. Because it hurts too much._


	2. Chapter 2

It was after midnight. I was lying in bed, wishing I could just escape, that I could go away and never come back. Sometimes when life gets hard, you don't want to wake up the next morning and have to go through another day of torture. That's how I felt as I lay there, alone with my thoughts. I thought of the Doctor, of how all I wanted was for him to be real, to come and take me on his many adventures, away from the life I couldn't be bothered with right now. But the Doctor was not real, he was merely a character made up for the enjoyment of people. I tried telling myself this so many times, but a part of me couldn't believe it.

I rolled over, feeling a tear forming in the corner of my eye. If the Doctor could appear right now, and whisk me away to some different planet, to save the world, I would not have to deal with tomorrow. I could just disappear and have the life I really wanted. But that was never going to happen.

As I told myself this, I heard a strange noise. It was one of those completely unnatural noises that you never expect to hear, but I recognized it at once. Maybe I was wrong, I thought as I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. I looked up the dark street but saw nothing, however the noise was getting louder and louder. Pushing the window open as quietly as I could incase my parents heard, I climbed onto the sill and jumped out, and hit the ground running. As I made it into the middle of the street, I was aware of an old fashioned blue police box, careening out of the sky. It landed right in front of me, and suddenly a man in a bow tie stepped out, almost bumping into me.

"Oh hello." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"Doctor, I think the real question is what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm here for the snow of course! It is the right time of year for snow, isn't it?" The Doctor looked around at the empty street, for any sign of the non-existent snow.

"Yes, it's winter but you've come to the wrong place for that Doctor, we don't get snow around here."

"Ah. Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, you're The Doctor." Then I realized this couldn't be possible, "The Doctor who shouldn't be real, I-I must be dreaming, I've fallen asleep."

"No, no, I am quite sure you're not dreaming." He reassured me, "What's your name?"

"Eleanora Grace."

"And what are you doing out here in the middle of the night Eleanora Grace?"

"I heard the TARDIS."

"Uh huh. Well you best be getting back to bed now, I need to be on my way."

"Wait! Docotor, if you're here, it means trouble is coming. Wherever you go, something bad happens."

He was taken aback, "What makes you think that?"

"Because I've seen it Doctor."

As I said this, he gave me a strange look, then looked me up and down. "How old are you Eleanora?"

"I'm thirteen."

The Doctor nodded, "You seem to know a lot about me, about what I do."

"Yes, and it's amazing. I would give anything to be able to live like you do."

"It is amazing, seeing the things I've seen, and it's incredible."

"It would be, I'm stuck here on earth, I'm bored out of my mind and I watch you having the most spectacular adventures, you have no idea how much I long for something like that."

A small smile crept onto the Doctor's face, "I could show you things, Eleanora. The things you want to see."

"Wait, you- you'd take me? In the TARDIS?"

"Wherever you want to go. "

"Really?"

"Really. There's a whole universe out there, we can go anywhere."

I grinned "Just let me get some things."

"Yes yes." Said the Doctor. "I'll be…around." And he set off down the street.

As I turned away he yelled after me" "I'll be back in Five Minutes!"

"Remember what happened last time you said that Doctor." I said warningly, earning a funny look from him.

I scrambled back through the window, which was hindered due to the excited rush I was in. Once back in my room I ditched my pajamas for shorts and a jumper, and pulled on a pair of converse. Looking around my room for anything else I might need, I knew that I would be fine in the TARDIS without anything but the clothes I was wearing.

When I returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor was waiting for me. He opened the door and I stepped inside. "Wow." I said, "It's even more amazing in reality!"

"Isn't she?" The Doctor was beaming with pride, I knew this was his favourite part of having someone new on the TARDIS, watching their reaction.

I walked up to the console, running my hand over all the buttons and levers. Then I turned to the Doctor, "I love it."

"I knew you would! Now, where do you want to go?"

I could feel the mischievous grin spreading across my face as I said, "Surprise me."


End file.
